historyfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Latino Terranic Imperium (Romanum 05)
The Latino Terranic Imperium (also known as the Terranic Empire, or abbrieviated as LTI or TE) is a government that exists in the Romanum 05 universe. It was created as a result of a change in the events of the Romano-Xanjin Incident, where the Roman Empire, instead of deciding to form diplomatic relationships with the Xanjon as in the Romanum 01 universe, declared war against and eventually conquered Xanjon. The Romans used Xanjin technologies to enhance their own, overpowering most of the world, thereby creating a global hegemony. The LTI is an absolute monarchy with a powerful military and aspires to eventual conquest of all of the Sol system. The LTI has a large colony on Mars, where resources are relentlessly exploited to help with the growth of the Imperium. The current Emperor is Augustus XV. History The Latino Terranic Imperium was founded in date following the conquest of the Chinese Imperial Union, the last major faction on the planet. Greek Rebellion Several years after the creation of the LTI, the Greek Rebellion occurred. Greek revolutionaries seized the Præsestical Palace in Athens and massacred all Romans within the building. This action, known as the Athens Bloodletting, was the action that began the Greek Rebellion. At the same time, many other provinces declared their independence from the Imperium. One notable faction was the United Free States of America (UFSA). The UFSA forged an alliance with the new Greek Republic, and both declared war on the LTI. Soon, many rebelling provinces joined the new alliance, known as the Steel Union. TBW The Steel Union eventually surrendered to the Imperial forces following the Battle of Athens. The Latinics threatened to trap all Athenians in the city before burning it to the ground. After the surrender, the order came to burn it anyway. The gates were locked from the outside, and a blaze was set alight. No victim of the burning survived. All the rebel provinces signed an unconditional treaty, whereupon they were reintegrated into the Imperium. From then on, they were known as the "Inferior Provinces." Exclusive laws were instated in the Inferior Provinces as punishment for their defiance against the Imperium. All leaders of the Rebellion were executed and all publications in support of the Rebellion, along with their writers, were burned. TBW Downfall By the time the second-last Emperor, Constantine XXVI, ascended to the throne in 2073, his power, in practice, had been greatly diminished, and the Imperium had essentially fallen under the control of the Chief of State, the head of the Imperial Security Forces. The incumbent at the time, Marcus Lorenius, began to introduce reforms and laws that gave the people greater freedoms. Eventually, he abolished the Inferior Province laws and preached for non-aggression. Before the Emperor and the Senate could react, the ISF had assassinated them. Subsequently, Lorenius, in 2078, declared himself Emperor, and several days later instituted laws that transformed the Latino Terranic Imperium into the Federated Unbreakable Terranic Union of Republican Entities. Structure The structure of the LTI is officially a union of independent states, where the original Roman Empire functions as the central state of the entire Imperium. In practice, however, all the 'states' are governed indirectly by the Emperor and the Imperial Council through governors known as Proconsuls. The names of the provinces are as follows: *Roman Supreme State (Central Free State of Rome) *Xanj Province (Free State of Xanjon) *Chinese Province (Free State of China) *Russian Province (Free State of Russia) *Scandinavian Province (Independent Territory of Scandinavia) *American Inferior Province (Free States of America) *North African Province (Independent Territory of North Africa) *South African Inferior Province (Free State of South Africa) *Greek Inferior Province (Independent Territory of Greece) *Australian Inferior Province (Free State of Australia) *Pacific Inferior Province (Independent Territory of the Pacific Islanders) Category:Romanum 05 Category:Latino Terranic Imperium Category:Factions